


Cigarette Daydreams

by Thecruiseshipziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Zayn will smoke a lot, Ziam AU, Ziam angst, angsty happy ish, dont know much sorry, kinda deep, liam will be kinda jerky and stupid but I love him, may be bad idk, not really planned, they arent famous so, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecruiseshipziam/pseuds/Thecruiseshipziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn likes to think he could go without cigarettes if he wanted and at one point he may have been right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kinda on the fly, not planned so who knows if it will be good. Please give it a chance.
> 
> ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST WORK IN A WHILE GO EASY ON ME. 
> 
> Enjoy :).
> 
> ( also I don't own One Direction or even know them (sadly). I am not going to attempt to add any culture/ language/ anything without doing full research.) ( I also don't know how much Zayn smokes but in this story he will a lot.)

// cig·a·rette  
ˈsiɡəˌret,ˌsiɡəˈret/  
noun  
a thin cylinder of finely cut tobacco rolled in paper for smoking. //

"They say the world doesn't change for anyone. I guess it's the same thing with people."

**Author's Note:**

> I will update as frequently as I can. I posting this with just an epilogue to see if anyone's interested. So comment ideas if you have any. Thank you!


End file.
